Digimon: A Merry Christmas!
by KiraOblivianDragon
Summary: The first digidestined has invited Taichi and the rest of the digidestined for a Christmas celebration! Until it made Takeru and Hikari thought about something... Merry Christmas everyone!


**Horrah! My first Christmas fic featuring the cast from Digimon: Legendary Awakening!**

**I know I haven't finished the Fanfic but the time where this story takes place is up to you..cause I don't wanna answer questions like "When did this story take place?" **

**Even though I don't celebrate Christmas because I am a Muslims living in Malaysia but that doesn't stop me from wishing you guys a Merry Christmas!**

**Whatever..This is a story about Christmas..of course...**

**Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei animation! I do not own any of the digimon characters,Just so you know that my birthday is coming up! 29th of december...**

_**Heey...It's that guy from "jingle all the way!" **_

_**-VanossGaming**_

* * *

><p>Kira kicked another Ogremon towards Takeru, Takeru kicked the Ogremon back and it went on and on like they were playing passing the soccer ball, It all ended when Kira destroyed Ogremon while their digimon's,Patamon and Tsukaimon sat beside..Playing chess<p>

"Meh.. It was getting boring anyway..". Takeru scratched the back of his head, Kira just shrugged

"Onii-San! Takeru-Nii!". Kazero suddenly appeared and launched himself towards the two boys

"Whoa! eazy there Kazero! what are you excited about?" Takeru asked

"Hikari and Amaya decided to hold a Christmas party for us digidestined! So we were assigned to give out the invitations!" Demiveemon,Who was ontop of Kazero's head said as Kazero handed the two envelope to the two boys

"Thanks Kazero!". Patamon and Tsukaimon thanked

"We'll be there...Oh wait..don't the girls need any of our help?". Kira asked

"Oh yeah~ I was getting to that part". Kazero grinned,Kira and Takeru looked at each other

"Let's go then.." Takeru smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the real world,In Kira's Apartment<strong>

"Takato... Stop tripping and just give those ornaments Takuya bought to Kazero for him to hang on the Christmas tree...". Kira ordered, The said boy were being helped by Henry and Rika

"Well.. Sor~Ry It's not my fault I trip all the time...". Takato rolled his eyes as he handed the Ornaments to Kazero

"By the way..where are Takeru and Hikari?". Henry asked

"The two are baking a Christmas cake with Amaya in the kitchen..". Kira answered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was really hard on begging Kira to hold the party at our Apartment...I mean...Our Apartment is big so..I bet there is more room for us to party". Hikari said,Takeru only nodded

"I see..I'm gonna put one of those police tapes to keep them from entering our room...Wait..where's the flour?". Takeru said which made Hikari giggle

" Make sure no flour fight will occur" Amaya warned in her semitone voice

* * *

><p>Taichi was playing Fifa 15 on his X-Box..until he heard a knock on the door<p>

" Who could be visiting at this snowy day?" Taichi thought as he got up and went to answer the door,Once he did..no one was outside and he looked down to see a small boy wearing a white hoodie jacket at his step "Kazero?"

"Hiya Taichi!". The little boy greeted cheerfully

"What is it?" Taichi smiled as he bent down to Kazero's level to brush off the extra snow on the little boy's head

"Well...We're holding a party for the digidestined! Can you come?". Kazero asked as he handed the invitation,Taichi smiled as he took the envelope

"I'll be there..". Taichi said,Kazero gave a thanks before proceeding to give out the envelope to the other digidigidestined

* * *

><p>Kazero entered the apartment once he finished handing out the invitations.. Once he got back he was surprised that their apartment looked.. Christmasy... With a little Christmas tree in the corner and those bright Christmas lights were a sight and the cake prepared on the table looked fantastic<p>

"This is the only time we're going to use our apartment as a place to party". Kira said,Takeru and Hikari just nodded "At least it doesn't look too boring..." Takato said as he stared at the decorations the tamers placed

"Sorry we're late! Guys!". Takuya and the others entered "But we bought the other decoration items!". Tomoki said as he held the bag up high

"Excellent! Now we gotta hang those lights up!". Takato said,And the tamers and the Legendary warriors got to work

"Well it would have been easier if Takato stopped tripping..". Kira countered when Takato fell off the ladder

"I said..It isn't my fault!". Takato jested back

* * *

><p>Once it was time,The Original digidestined has made their way to the party and they were amazed<p>

"Holy Sh-" Yamato said as the original digidestined entered Kira's apartment, The room was filled with Christmas light and decoration.. it was a fantastic sight

"Welcome guys!". Takeru greeted

"Whatddya think?" Takato asked

"Wow! This is amazing guys!" Taichi said as he looked at the surroundings "Hikari?"

"Well..it took sometime to bribe to Kira to lend His Apartment for the party..but...here we are.." The girl said sheepishly

"Nope it took about a million light years to bribe me". Kira thought

* * *

><p>The party was amazing for the digidestined, With The Original, Tamers and Legendary warriors present.. it was a massive digidestined party while thier digimons (Except frontier..of course) stuffed cakes and other snacks into their mouthes<p>

"I have to admit...I'm impressed on how this party turned out to be.." Kira said as he took a sip of the fruit drink, Or course Yamato sweatdropped when he saw one of those 'no enter' tape used by the police taped onto Kira and Takeru's room

" Amazing sight..isnt it?" Kazero asked calmly

" Indeed.." Takeru said" Just us digidestined.. taking a break from all the burden we carry.."

" A digidestined job is never finished.." Taichi said as he came up to them" Even the Legendary First digidestined that came before us never retires"

" We're not old..Taichi.." Kira said with bitterness in his voice,Taichi just laughed as Fireworks exploded in the air,All of the digidestined decided to go outside to watch...

* * *

><p>" You know.. Kira.. " Taichi said as he sat on the bench "leading the team takes great responsibilities.." Kira looked at him while stepping on the soft snow below his feet<p>

"I know that..We're not called the Legendary digidestined for nothing you know..". Kira said,Not looking at him "What I want to now... is just relax and.. enjoy the smiles the world has to offer..". Kira said as he watched the rest of the digidestined from behind, Watching the fireworks

"Our smiles..The original,Tamers and the Legendary warriors...All of their smiles have meaning...Yours,Hikari's,Takeru's,Kazero's and Amaya's have a meaning as well..". Taichi explained, Kira still watched the rest of the digidestined as the fireworks went on

"But those smiles can be crushed one day...". Kira said as he sat on the bench as well

"And it's our duty to keep them..as the leader for our comrades". Takuya walked near along with Takato

"Even though I trip a lot..My comrades are always there for me..". Takato said sheepishly

"I'm always reckless..But my Comrades stood by my side..". Takuya continued,Kira looked at the past leaders of the digidestined

"Even if you don't have faith in humanity Kira...There are always some people out there with a kind heart..". Taichi said as he places a hand on Kira's shoulder,Takato and Takuya went back to watching the fireworks,Kira only nodded

"So..No matter what happens..I want you guys to stay strong and never give up..Alright?". Taichi said as he left to join the others,Leaving Kira by himself

"Never lose faith in humanity..Huh?". Kira said as he looked at his Crest and then back towards the digidestined, Fireworks still going, He could see all their smiles

"Hey! Kira! Stop being so lonely over there and come join us!"

Takeru calls out for Kira to join them, The rest of the digidestined,Tamers and Legendary warrior looking back at him, Kira ran up to them to join his 'Comrades' he calls... 'Friends'...

_Yuki ga furu kurisumasu no hi_  
><em>Kibou to yume wo ippai tsumeta<em>  
><em>Akai kutsushita mado no soto kazarou<em>  
><em>Hoshi hikaru kirameku yoru wa<em>  
><em>Akari no kieta heya no mado kara<em>  
><em>Santa kuroosu kimitachi no moto e<em>  
><em>Sunao na mama de egao no mama de ireba<em>  
><em>Donna negai mo kanaete kureru hazu sa<em>

_Konya kitto aeru yo_  
><em>Negai kanau merii kurisumasu eien ni...<em>

_Kimitachi no negai wo tsumeta_  
><em>Shiroi ookina fukuro wo akete<em>  
><em>Shiawase hakobu purezento oku yo<em>  
><em>Sono yasashii negao minagara<em>  
><em>Bishou ukabe sasayaite iru<em>  
><em>Zutto yasashii sono mama de ite ne<em>  
><em>Sunao na mama de egao no mama de ireba<em>  
><em>Donna negai mo kanaete kureru hazu sa<em>  
><em>Mune ni kizamou kono hi wo<em>  
><em>Aeru koto wo shinjite eien ni...<em>  
><em>Shiawase mau yo minna ni<em>

_Negai kanau merii kurisumasu eien ni..._

* * *

><p>"That was a great party you guys!". Yamato said as he ruffuled Takeru and Kira's hair<p>

"Good for you..Now let go of my hair". Kira said dully,Taichi came up to Hikari

"You gonna be alright?". Taichi asked

"Onii-Chan...I'm fine living with Kira and Takeru..I'm part of the Legendary digidestined as well..". She trailed off when Taichi suddenly hugged her with tears in his eyes

"Look at my baby sister...All grown up~" He said

"Get ahold of yourself!". Hikari shouted once she got out of Taichi's grip,Kira and Takeru just sweatdropped

"Well..It's time for us to go..". Takato said,With Gigimon in his hands (I never mentioned the digimons..I just realized...)

"Yep..We should go too..". Takuya said "See ya guys! that was one great party!"

"Don't mention it!". Takeru smiled,Soon the original digidestined,Tamers and Legendary warriors said their goodbyes

"Great now the parties over and our digimons went to hangout god knows where in the digital world...Now..start cleaning". Kira ordered and Takeru could only laugh while Kazero got to work and the girls gave a groan of irritation

* * *

><p>Once they finished cleaning, Kazero and Amaya Immediatly went to their rooms and slept, Leaving Only Hikari, Takeru and Kira awake..<p>

"You..know..I've been thinking..". Hikari broke the silence when all three were staring at the moon from the balcony "If it weren't for all of us to be chosen as digidestined through the Luna Apocolypse.. We would all have never met... "

" Actually..I agree.." Takeru said

Kira stared at them like they had said they were going to commit suicide "Even though that one day, We would all be grown up and separate from each other from our lives.. Our legacy as the Legendary digidestined shall never die.. Keep that in mind you two... I'm gonna sleep..". Kira yawned as he went to his room

Takeru and Hikari looked at each before looking back to the moon

" Hey Hika..No matter what becomes of us..We would all always stay together in our hearts..We'll never let the darkness take over...This party we held today..made me think on how fast we actually grown...And now here we are..living together with Kira,Amaya and Kazero..." Takeru chuckled

" Yea..The party was fun...It made me learn a lesson...The dark ocean managed to get ahold of me because I missed my brother..but right now..I have my friends show me through the darkness.." Hikari smiled,Takeru and Hikari's face got closer.. and closer... until...

" Hey..You two lovebirds should get some shut eye.." Kira suddenly emerged from the bathroom,Wearing only his black shirt and jeans with a toothbrush in his mouth,Hikari and Takeru jerked from each other

" R-Right!" Takeru shouted as Hikari glared at Kira

* * *

><p><strong>Next day..<strong>

"Hey! Hikari Takeru! " Daisuke shouted at them

Takeru and Hikari were checking their lockers when Daisuke called" Hm? " Takeru hummed as he shut his locker

" The digital world...Trouble..we need...you...guys...c'mon!" Daisuke said between breathes before running past them this time to get to the computer room

" Well.." Kira and Amaya suddenly appeared,Wearing the middle school uniform (The green jacket with a uniform underneath/The green sailor uniform)" A digidestined work is never done.." Kira smiled

" Well then...Let's go!" Takeru smiled as the four ran towards the computer room to fight off against the evil wreaking havoc in the digital world...

* * *

><p><strong>That was one hell of a shitty Christmas story XD<strong>

**It was not Christmasy as I thought it would be..But meh...**

**Anyway..Thank you so much on reading this story..if you like this story,Don't forget to Like and Review..also check out my other stories for the hell of it.. I will post more of" Digimon: Legendary Awakening and Despair Rising: Into Darkness... To Everyone in the entire world,Have a Very Merry Christmas and A very happy New Year...**

_**Ja-Matane!**_


End file.
